Christopher Robin (film)
Tom McCarthy Allison Schroeder |starring = Ewan McGregor Hayley Atwell Jim Cummings Brad Garrett |music = Geoff Zanelli (score) Jon Brion (score) Richard Sherman (songs) |cinematography = Matthias Koenigswieser |editor = Matt Chessé |studio = Walt Disney Pictures |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release = August 3, 2018 |website = http://movies.disney.com/christopher-robin}}Christopher Robin is an American fantasy comedy-drama film. It acts as a live-action continuation of the ''Winnie the Pooh'' animated features, which are, in turn, based on the novels by A.A. Milne. Synopsis In the heartwarming live action adventure Disney's Christopher Robin, the young boy who shared countless adventures with his band of lovable stuffed animals in the Hundred Acre Wood is now grown up and living in London but he has lost his way. Now it is up to his childhood friends to venture into our world and help Christopher Robin rediscover the joys of family life, the value of friendship and to appreciate the simple pleasures in life once again. Cast *Ewan McGregor as Christopher Robin *Hayley Atwell as Evelyn Robin *Mark Gatiss as Giles *Bronte Carmichael as Madeline Robin *Katy Carmichael as Mrs. Robin *Orton O'Brien as Young Christopher Robin Voice Cast *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh/Tigger *Brad Garrett as Eeyore *Nick Mohammed as Piglet *Peter Capaldi as Rabbit *Sophie Okonedo as Kanga *Toby Jones as Owl *Sara Sheen as Roo Development The film was announced on April 2, 2015 under the name Winnie the Pooh, and will be written by Alex Ross Perry.Disney Sets Live-Action 'Winnie The Pooh' Film; Alex Ross Perry To Write More than a year later, in November 2016, Marc Forster was announced to direct the film and that the film will be titled Christopher Robin. On March 1, 2017, it was announced that Tom McCarthy had been hired to rewrite the script due to Alex Ross Perry's version not working out very well.‘Spotlight’s’ Tom McCarthy to Re-Write Disney’s Live-Action ‘Christopher Robin’ In April 2017, Ewan McGregor was announced to play the title character.Ewan McGregor Will Headline Disney’s Christopher Robin Movie It was also reported that Allison Schroeder was also hired to work on the script as well.Ewan McGregor to Star in Disney's 'Christopher Robin' (Exclusive) On August 2, Hayley Atwell was announced to play the titular character's wife, Evelyn and Bronte Carmichael will play Madeline the titular character's young daughter and Mark Gatiss will play Giles, Christopher Robin's boss.‘Agent Carter’ Star Hayley Atwell Joins Ewan McGregor in Disney’s ‘Christopher Robin’ (EXCLUSIVE) On August 14, 2017, Jim Cummings was announced to reprise his thirty year role of Winnie the Pooh and Tigger. In addition, Brad Garrett was announced to play Eeyore for the film. Garrett previously voiced the character in [[Animated StoryBook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree|the computer game version of Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree]]. On August 30, 2017, it was announced that another newcomer, Nick Mohammed, was cast to play Piglet for the film. The official synopsis and cast list was revealed on January 16, 2018, and confirmed that the additional animated cast of Tigger, Rabbit, Kanga and Owl would also appear, though with new voice actors. Trivia *Jim Cummings has been the voice of Winnie the Pooh since 1988 and Tigger full time since 1999 (though partially since 1989) while Brad Garrett previously voiced Eeyore in Animated StoryBook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. They are the first two actors to reprise their roles in a Disney live-action adaptation, followed by James Earl Jones, who will reprise Mufasa in 2019's remake of The Lion King. *This is the fifth of many live-action re-imaginings of Disney animated films released in the 21st century, following Maleficent, Cinderella, The Jungle Book, and Beauty and the Beast (Pete's Dragon doesn't count as it is considered a remake of a live-action movie). Following this remake is Dumbo, Aladdin, The Lion King and Mulan. Many others are in development, such as The Little Mermaid. *This is the first Winnie the Pooh film to have its music score composed by two composers instead of just one; all of the previous Winnie the Pooh films had their music scores composed by only one composer. *This is Richard Sherman's first new Winnie the Pooh project since The Tigger Movie. **Overall, it is also the second Disney live-action production to feature Sherman's work following the 2016 version of The Jungle Book. *This is Brad Garrett's eighth voice role for a Disney film, after voicing Dim in A Bug's Life, Fred Bedderhead in The Country Bears, Bloat in Finding Nemo and its sequel, Finding Dory, Auguste Gusteau in Ratatouille, Riff Raff in Underdog, Hook Hand in Tangled; and Chug in Planes and its sequel, Planes: Fire & Rescue. *This is the second movie collaboration between Ewan McGregor and Hayley Atwell following Woody Allen's Cassandra's Dream. **In addition, this also the second time for McGregor and Atwell to do a role for a Disney film, after McGregor portrayed Lumière in Beauty and the Beast, and for Atwell as Cinderella's Mother in Cinderella. *Toby Jones, who voiced Owl, and Hayley Atwell, who played Evelyn Robin, previously worked together in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as Arnim Zola and Peggy Carter, respectively. *This is Peter Capaldi's third comedy film that features a bear character following Paddington and its sequel, Paddington 2. *Peter Capaldi, Mark Gatiss, Sophie Okonedo, and Toby Jones have all previously appeared in the 2013-2017 incarnation of Doctor Who. *Jim Cummings and Brad Garrett are the only American actors in the film while the rest of the cast members are from the UK, although Hayley Atwell has a dual American-British citizenship. *The film references numerous scenes from the Winnie the Pooh shorts (many of which were based on the original books): **Christopher gets stuck in a tree as Pooh did in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. **The table party in Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. **Madeline asks what a tigger is, to which Tigger responds with "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers." **Tigger mistakes his reflection for someone else as he did in Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. **Christopher and Pooh's heart-to-heart at the end of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. **Eeyore floating down the river in Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore. *This is the first Winnie the Pooh film to be rated PG by the MPAA, unlike the fully-animated Winnie the Pooh films, nearly all of which had received a G rating from the MPAA. Videos Christopher Robin Official Teaser Trailer Christopher Robin Official Trailer Christopher Robin "Adventure" - Sneak Peek Christopher Robin "Legacy" Featurette Christopher Robin - Extended Sneak Peek Christopher Robin "Welcome to the Hundred Actor Wood" Featurette Christopher Robin "Wisdom of Pooh" Featurette Interviews CHRISTOPHER ROBIN Ewan McGregor Interview CHRISTOPHER ROBIN "Evelyn Robin" Hayley Atwell Interview CHRISTOPHER ROBIN "Madeline Robin" Bronte Carmichael Interview Christopher Robin Interview with Songwriter Richard Sherman CHRISTOPHER ROBIN On-set visit with Marc Forster "Director" Gallery References ja:プーと大人になった僕 Category:Live-action films Category:Winnie the Pooh films Category:Films based on books Category:2018 films Category:Disney films Category:PG-rated films